zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions
Voting templates Rules :Note: This section is subject to change! * You can vote and/or suggest a fight only if you have performed at least 50 mainspace edits; otherwise, your votes and/or suggestions will be removed. To check your edit count, and enter your name. * You must be active for at least one week before you can vote and/or suggest. * No suggesting fights for other users * No more than eight suggestions per week * 1 support column * Signed on users only * If a character fought recently, don't suggest him/her in a fight for at least two weeks. * No talk templates * Sign your suggestions/votes/comments with ~~~~. * Don't vote for your own suggestion; you automatically vote for it if you suggest it. * No duplicate fights (unless it hasn't happened in more than a year) * All fight suggestions will be archived after a new fight is selected. * A user can only suggest one fight per week (for example, you may not suggest 3 fights at one time) * Don't suggest the same fight 2 weeks in a row. * Add the battle participants in alphabetical order. * Post your suggestion at the bottom of the page. * Post WHY you support/oppose. * You can remove your own suggestion, but you may not post a new suggestion until next week. Suggestions Gohdan vs. Mazaal Obiviously, each is a huge face with hands. Both are hurt the same way for the first step: Link must shoot an arrow into the air at both hands. The head is next to be attacked by Link for both bosses. By the way, I thought of this one without any “help,” if you know what I mean (meaning that I thought of this without looking at the pages). If this makes it, then we get The Minish Cap in the Temple of Courage. The 21:52, June 20, 2010 (UTC) : : Done before, and I'm not interested in seeing whether or not the result is different this time around. --AuronKaizer ''' 21:58, June 20, 2010 (UTC) :: : Which archive? (sorry...) The 21:59, June 20, 2010 (UTC) ::: : Archivo Trés. --AuronKaizer ' 22:02, June 20, 2010 (UTC) :::: : Okay. I personally think that it was long enough ago to go again (not to mention that there are mostly different users now), but okay. The 22:05, June 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::: : Of course you could go again. You misunderstand my point. --Auron'Kaizer ' 22:12, June 20, 2010 (UTC) : : I probably would have supported if it hadn't been done before, but it has. -'Isdrak ' 22:01, June 20, 2010 (UTC) : : Ehh... --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 22:05, June 20, 2010 (UTC) : : I hate repeat fights. Sorry. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 00:27, June 21, 2010 (UTC) : : I thinks this is awesome. Would be a good boss fight. Im surprised at all the opposes. Meep Meep (talk) 00:31, June 21, 2010 (UTC) : : I like it. --'''DekuStick '' '' : : Kinda like it, but it is also a repeat fight so I kinda don't. Neutral it is then.'-- C2' / 01:49, June 21, 2010 (UTC) : : I just don't know what to say about it, consarnit.--[[User:Redeadhunter|'Redead']][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'hunter']] 01:51, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Mad Batter vs. Sakon Two cave dwelling baddies. They are villainous characters who are not major antagonists that have a good and bad side. The Mad Batter is openly evil and loves causing trouble but all he ever does is manage to help Link by accident. Sakon on the other hand acts all innocent but is very devious. Lastly, they are both thought to be inspired by Alice in Wonderland characters.--Ingo the great (talk) 22:16, June 20, 2010 (UTC) : : Alright, this is one of your best suggestions thus far IMO. I spent months trying to come up with a good fight for Sakon and never reached anything good. You on the other hand managed to pair him up with one of the best characters in the series. Definite yes from me. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 22:16, June 20, 2010 (UTC) : : WHOA WHOA WHOA WHOA! I just had a ToCgasm! --AuronKaizer ' 22:18, June 20, 2010 (UTC) : : Faking innocence doesn't necessarily qualify as a "good side", and neither does accidentally doing something good. -'Isdrak ''' 22:28, June 20, 2010 (UTC) : : It's a little contrived, and it's definitely not among your best suggestions, but it's decent. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 00:27, June 21, 2010 (UTC) : : I'm luvin it. This would be a great fight! Meep Meep (talk) 00:31, June 21, 2010 (UTC) : : This is a good suggestion. --'''DekuStick '' '' : : This is really one of the more interesting fights I've seen. Good one.'-- C2' / 01:50, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Force Gem Mimic vs. Rupee Like They both pretend to be currency just lying around to trick Link into picking them up, only to drop their disguise at the last minute and attack in some manner. If bested in combat, they will drop the currency they imitated.--[[User:Redeadhunter|'Redead']][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'hunter']] 00:37, June 21, 2010 (UTC) : : Ya know what, I like it. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 00:38, June 21, 2010 (UTC) : : its not that its bad. its just real boring me thinks. Meep. Meep Meep (talk) 00:39, June 21, 2010 (UTC) : : Woah. Just...great! The 00:40, June 21, 2010 (UTC) : : I like it. --'DekuStick' '' '' : : This is one of the most boring suggestions I've ever seen. I could care less about either of these things, and the majority of people probably don't know what either of them are. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 00:45, June 21, 2010 (UTC) : : It's good. -'Isdrak ' 00:55, June 21, 2010 (UTC) : : And if this wins I will probably die someone needs to get a sprite of Force Gem Mimics. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 01:00, June 21, 2010 (UTC) : : I'll try and get one even if it doesn't, you know, like we're supposed to.--[[User:Redeadhunter|'Redead']][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'hunter']] 01:45, June 21, 2010 (UTC) : : Not feeling this one. Don't know why, but it seems far too simplistic in it's connections.'-- C2' / 01:51, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Cucco vs. Know-It-All Birds Its sort of... odd... random.. But it could be interesting. A seemingly nice, then painful race vs. a helpful group. Anything could Happen. Though one is more common, it still going to be unique, isn't it? --AmazingLink (talk) 00:42, June 21, 2010 (UTC)AmazingLink : : I don't see the connections. The 00:44, June 21, 2010 (UTC) : : With TM. Is there even one connection here? --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 00:45, June 21, 2010 (UTC) : : What TM said... --'DekuStick' '' '' : : Sorry, if you don't see it like me, but I see them as at least birds, one connection in my opinion... --AmazingLink (talk) 00:51, June 21, 2010 (UTC)AmazingLink : : To tell you the truth, I read it fast and thought it said Know-It-All Brothers. But still, ehh... --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 00:52, June 21, 2010 (UTC) : : Fail. -'Isdrak ' 00:55, June 21, 2010 (UTC) : : Err? Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 01:21, June 21, 2010 (UTC) :: : There was actually a place called Ur. The 01:25, June 21, 2010 (UTC) : : Uhh... connections? I'm down with you if you have your own point of view, but if you cannot express it in away people will understand and support, what is the point of you even suggesting the fight?'-- C2' / 01:55, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Duke Onkled vs. Uncle Rupee non-canon fight! I know both are from games nobody cares about but I haven't seen characters from ether game in the TOC any time recently. both caracters ask for help from link/tingle and helps link/tingle get into a new land. where link/tingle get betrayed by them. DmerkaGU10 02:56, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Bigocto vs. Sky Whale Not too much in the way of fights this week, so I figure why not try again. The battle of the giant, sea-borne cel-shaded mini-bosses who Link must shoot with a weapon in order to bring them down. Sincerely, Watcher. Temple of Courage